Media may be accessed using a media guidance application. Requests for media may be made in many ways. As media viewers come to rely on personal home assistant devices for controlling household devices, viewers may begin seeking access to media through the same personal home assistant devices. In some scenarios, there may be multiple and overlapping requests that may be received at a personal home assistant device that can be difficult to decipher and prioritize. Providing suitable choices to a viewer in response to requests will improve a viewer's media viewing experience.